On The Job
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: Allen and Kanda go on a job and Allen is tired of holding out. random smut YAOI ALLENXKANDA YULLEN LEMON


"Fuck this." Kanda was grumbling as he and Allen climbed the hotel stairs. "I can't believe they only had one spare room." Allen sighed and followed the older exorcist. "And you get the couch Moyashi."

"Wait, what?!" Allen continued to protest as they reached their room. With an angry frown Kanda opened the door, and his face darkened. There was no couch. Just a dresser and a double bed.

"Fuck this."

Allen looked over Kanda's shoulder. "Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor." It didn't seem possible, but Kanda's expression grew darker. In truth, Allen was beginning to fear for his life.

The pair walked reluctantly into the room and closed the door.

"So, how long do you think this mission will take?" Allen timidly asked the glaring swordsman.

"The sooner the better." Allen sweat-dropped at the curt response. He was getting tired of Kanda's bad mood. How on earth did he find this expressionless man attractive?

Allen sighed. Lately, Kanda had been acting worse around him than usual. Allen's eyes hardened. He was about to do something foolish. In fact, Kanda would decapitate him in seconds. But Allen understood this mission was dangerous, so to hell with it.

Kanda felt his eyes widen in surprise as he was suddenly pushed against the wall. Allen placed his hands on either side of the swordsman's head. Kanda ignored the sudden acceleration of his heartbeat and glared at the white haired teen. "What?"

Allen shook his head vigorously and took a deep breath, then pushed his head forwards and captured Kanda's lips with his own. Allen expected Kanda to force him away, and was surprised when Kanda instead leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Kanda's mouth opened slightly and Allen quickly pushed his tongue in. It entwined itself with Kanda's as their bodies pressed close. They finally pulled away from each other and Allen looked up to see Kanda's face flushed and he was panting heavily. Allen lent forwards and began kissing down Kanda's neck. Kanda was surprisingly docile and Allen was shocked when he heard a small moan come from the older exorcist.

Allen was quick to unbutton Kanda's jacket and it dropped to the floor. It was soon accompanied by Kanda's shirt. Kanda seemed to be in a daze and Allen had no trouble moving him to the bed. Allen began to suck on a nipple whilst he used his hands to undo Kanda's pants. The lack of resistance still surprised Allen but he was not going to pass up this enticing opportunity.

Kanda moaned again as Allen began to pump him. Allen's hand was rough, but that only seemed to excite his length further. Kanda's toes curled as he came closer and closer to his peak. He let out a small cry of dismay when he felt Allen remove his hand. The following cry however, was a pleased one as Allen took Kanda's length into his mouth.

Kanda continued to moan as the wet hotness of Allen's mouth engulfed his throbbing length again and again. Kanda was on the very brink and was panting loudly. Allen sucked on the throbbing penis before him. He knew it was coming.

Kanda cried out as his hips bucked and he filled Allen's mouth with his cum. Allen was quick to swallow. Kanda panted as his orgasm subsided. Without warning, Allen stuck 3 fingers into Kanda's mouth. Slightly unsure, Kanda sucked on the fingers until Allen took them out, dripping with saliva.

Kanda gasped again as Allen inserted a saliva coated finger into his awaiting entrance. He gently moved his finger around before quickly inserting the second finger. He moved them in a scissoring motion until he could slip in the third finger.

The fingers were becoming more and more pleasurable to Kanda as he adjusted his body. Disappointment filled him as the fingers were removed but the rustle of clothing behind him promised something better. Kanda felt something press up against his hole, teasing him. He let out a cry and his eyes watered as Allen thrust his cock into the long haired exorcist.

Allen let out a moan at the sudden warmth surrounding his throbbing length. He resisted the urge to move and let Kanda adjust to him. After a few moments Allen pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Allen rocked back and forth slowly but a lust filled whimper encouraged him to pick up the pace. With every thrust Allen moved faster and pushed in deeper.

Kanda let out uncharacteristic whimpers and moans as Allen moved.

Allen gasped as he thrust into the sweating, long haired exorcist beneath him.

"K-Kanda" Allen shifted himself to push himself in as far as he could. The pleasure had driven all coherent thought from his mind. All he knew was the feeling of being inside Kanda.

Allen felt himself hit something and Kanda gave a loud cry of utter pleasure. Allen thrust into the same spot and Kanda cried out even louder. Again and again Allen hit Kandas sensitive prostate.

Allen tensed, he would not last long. He let out a wordless cry as he emptied himself inside the long haired exorcist. The feeling of Allen's seed being released inside of him pushed Kanda over the edge that he had been teetering on. He emptied his own load with blissful gasps.

Panting, Allen slowly removed himself from Kandas' abused entrance. With his arms shaking, he lay down beside Kanda with a smile. Allen was met with no resistance as he took the older exorcist into his arms. Placing a kiss on the forehead of the already sleeping Kanda, Allen closed his eyes, following his partner into sleep.


End file.
